Our own path
by DraGriff
Summary: Konoemon find a perfect omiai for Konoka, and want him to become Konoka's husband, so he fired Setsuna as Konoka's bodyguard. Disappoint with that Setsuna return to the demon world, and accept the offer she had refused before from The Demon Lord. What would happen to their relationship if fate brought them back together again after years of parting? READ&REVIEW Please! :D ;)
1. Chapter 1:  YOU'RE FIRED!

**Chapter 1**

**YOU'RE FIRED!**

"Konoka, I've found you a perfect omiai. Meet Sakuragi Kazuhiko, heir of Sakuragi clan." Announce Konoemon in front of Konoka, Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna.

"Greeting, my name is Sakuragi Kazuhiko, nice to meet you all." A man named Kazuhiko suddenly appears, he's quite handsome his hair was born, his eyes were black, he got nice brownish skin look like he usually under the sun for long time, he's kind of tall maybe he's around 180 cm, and from his attitude it seems he's from royal blood. "You must be Konoe Konoka, I've been hear much about you from dean Konoemon. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took Konoka's hand and kissed it.

"N- Nice to meet you too, Sakuragi-san." Said Konoka nervously.

"Please just call me Kazuhiko. And I'll call you Konoka." Said Kazuhiko lift his head and stare into Konoka's eyes, still holding her hand.

"O-okay Kazuhiko-kun." Konoka pulled her hand off Kazuhiko

"Now, you two have known each other. Konoka will you please showing Sakuragi-dono around the campus?" Konoemon smiled to Konoka.

"Of course Oji-chan. Let's go Secchan." Konoka about to drag Setsuna along with them but Konoemon stop her.

"And I want to have some talk with Setsuna-kun." He said with serious face.

"O-okay, dean. Please excuse me Ojou-sama." Setsuna pull her hand off Konoka and walked to Konoemon's desk.

"Alright then, Oji-chan, Secchan, Negi-kun, Asuna, I'm going." Konoka disappear to the door with Kazuhiko following her.

"Negi-kun, Asuna-kun. Would you please leave me alone with Setsuna-kun." Konoemon asked Negi and Asuna.

"No problem Dean." Asuna said while dragging Negi with her.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me dean?" Setsuna faced Konoemon after watch Asuna and Negi disappear trough the door.

"Yeah there is…"

-In the park-

"This is the park and there is the forest…" Konoka walked in the park with Kazuhiko while showing him around the campus.

"You know a lot about this campus aren't you, Konoka-san." Kazuhiko interrupted Konoka.

"Oh, yeah. I've been life in here for years." Konoka answered with a big smile.

"Um… Konoka-san. The girl earlier, the one dean Konoemon calls." Kazuhiko suddenly open his mouth.

"You mean secchan?" Konoka said

"Secchan?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Yeah, Sakurazaki-san, you seem very close to her."

"Ah, yeah Secchan and I was a childhood friends, she's my very first friend. And she promises me she'll do everything to protect me whatever the situation is." Konoka mentioned with proud to her protector.

"*Giggle* She sound very heroic, isn't she." Kazuhiko looked amused.

"Yes, she's my heroine." Konoka exclaimed while looking at the sky and smiled remembering all things Setsuna has been done to her.

-Meanwhile at dean office-

Konoemon took a very long sigh, he calmed himself before start talking to Setsuna.

"You know Setsuna-kun, Sakuragi Kazuhiko is the last man I recommended to become Konoka's omiai. Well, it's not just that he's heir of Sakuragi Clan and have the royal blood of Japan empire, but he's also a great man. Although he's just 20, he's already graduated from college in Oxford University in physics. And have you heard '_master of thousand swords from east_'?" Setsuna nodded, "Sakuragi Kazuhiko. He's master of thousand swords from east!" Konoemon exclaimed still with serious look in his face.

"Master of thousand swords from east?" Setsuna surprised, she have been heard that name when she still in Shinmeryuu, she heard that Master of thousand sword from east was defeated strongest swordsman in Japan, could it be Sakuragi Kazuhiko, she tough to herself.

"Now, you understand right, he's the best candidate omiai for Konoka, not just that he's good at sword, he's good at magic too. And I know, the only reason Konoka don't want to accept every man I recommended for her it's because of… you, Setsuna-kun." Konoemon said with little hatred in his tone.

"Me?" Setsuna looked at Konoemon, shocked. She looked at Konoemon in disbelieve, she never tough the one that make Konoka refuse every man Konoemon recommended for her was herself.

"And because of that, I as your master and of course with son-in-law's agreement… I'm terribly sorry to say this but. Sakurazaki Setsuna-kun, you aren't needed again to protect Konoka, or in other word, you're fired!" Konoemon shouted that make Setsuna's heart fell itch.

"I'm fired?" She asked disbelieve and sad for what Konoemon said.

Konoemon take out a stack of paper then began to signing it, "Yes, you're fired. I've bought you ticket to Kyoto and I've already transfer your pays for several months I haven't given you to your bank account and of course some bonus for you. Don't worry, about the school patrol, I'll ask Asuna-kun and Negi-kun or Nagase-kun to accompany Mana-kun. And about Konoka, she's save with Sakuragi-dono. Well, you must remember that Sakuragi-dono much better than you in kendo, and Konoka is safer with Sakuragi-dono more than with you, in case of your half demon blood." Konoemon don't bother to look at Setsuna's trembling face, she's shocked, sad yet disbelieve and kind of angry, she can't think of anything.

"You may leave now, Setsuna-kun. I mean not just leave this office but also leave this building. Right now!" Konoemon continue signing some paper.

"Okay dean, and thank you for caring me for this several years." Setsuna gave a bow to Konoemon and walked away about to leave the room before Konoemon called her again.

"And once again, Setsuna-kun. Don't you even bother Konoka, she'll be happy with Sakuragi-dono." Konoemon said still signing some paper.

"Don't worry dean, I even not planned to tell Kono-chan that I leave." Setsuna said backing tears that will fall every time, but she tried her best not to shed it.

"Good. Now you may leave. Your ticket is at your room already." Konoemon wave his hand to Setsuna, mean she must leave now.

Setsuna gave another bow then leave the room. She walked to her dorm, packing, clean her room then throw anything she don't need any more to the trash bin and of course changed her uniform to a casual clothes. After finished, without a word she leaves Mahora campus building to the train station heading to Kyoto, with uncertain feeling and heartbroken.

-In Train Station-

"Maybe I should back to Crow clan forest, and accept that marriage proposal from Lord of Demon's daughter. Then I'll be happy, so Kono-chan. And I'll be able to forget her. Forever!" Setsuna talked to herself.

"_Your attention please. The train to Kyoto is arrived, please all passenger get to the train. The train will be departing in ten minutes. Once again train to Kyoto is arrived, please all passenger get to the train. The train will be departing in ten minutes. Thanks for your attention."_

Setsuna step forward to the train then finding herself a seat near the window.

"Hah~~~, I think it's the best for everyone, best for dean, best for me, and best for Kono-chan. I hope you're happy with Sakuragi-san, Kono-chan." Setsuna tough in hers head as she looked outside the train from the window.

"_Your attention please. The train to Kyoto is departed. Please seat properly on your seat, if anything you need just ask the stewardess by pushing the button upon you. Thank you for your attention, good day."_

"Huh, it gonna be a long trip." Setsuna signing make person beside her look at her.

"Are you here alone, ojou-chan?" Say the person beside Setsuna.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alone." Setsuna look at the stranger.

"Oh. Mm, what are young lady like you doing alone to Kyoto." The person beside Setsuna asked in curiosity

"I'm being fired from my job, so I'm heading back to my home." Setsuna answered in bitter.

"Job? A young lady like you? What kind of job?" the stranger ask in confuse tone, but his face said the otherwise, like he already knew something. But because Setsuna's not looking properly at the stranger so she doesn't seems bothered.

"It's more like a baby sitting a young noble." She answered quickly.

"Oh, then why are you fired?" The stranger never stopped to ask question to Setsuna.

"It seems like I'm not needed again because the one I babysitting is going to married soon, and her grandfather said I'm a nuisance for their relationship. You know, I can't always hang out together with a married woman, and it will be bad if I disturb when they're in middle of having sex, right." Setsuna smiled to the stranger, backing up her tears, thinking about Konoka will having sex with Kazuhiko, made her heart itching.

"Oh, yeah. You're right, it will be very bad." Now the stranger stops asking question and faced forward. But then faced Setsuna again that make Setsuna is really mad.

"By the way. I'm Kim Ji Seok, still remember me?" Said the stranger that made Setsuna shocked

"KIM JI SEOK?" Setsuna's eyes open wide, look to the stranger.

"Fu..fu…, pleasure to meet you, Sakurazaki Setsuna-sama. I've been waiting for you. Demon Lord Tsubasa-sama predicted that you'll be back today, so I come to pick you up. Hanako Ojou-sama has been expecting you. And I think you're going to accept Hanako ojou-sama as your future wife right, because that Konoe girl gonna married soon." The man named Kim Ji Seok smirked to Setsuna that make Setsuna's body chill.

To be countinue…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Konoka: Secchan Baka! | Setsuna: I accept.**

"Konoka! Get a grip of yourself!" Asuna yelled to Konoka as they arrived at their dorm, after back from Setsuna's dorm and find out that she's not there, even there's no sign of Setsuna's belonging.

"No!No!No!No! Secchan suddenly leave me without saying good bye to me, and you're saying to me to get grip of myself? How heartless you're Asuna." Konoka crying buried her face to the pillow.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do. She's already left." Asuna tried to calm her roommate down.

"But why must she leave without saying a word? Earlier she's fine, there's no sign that she's going to leave. Even we've been made promise to watch movie today." Konoka look at Asuna with teary eyes.

"Well, you know Setsuna-san. Umm, maybe she's forgetting to tell you she'll be leaving?" Asuna tried to find an excuse for Setsuna's sudden disappear.

"Forget? You think Secchan that stupid until she's forgetting to say goodbye or at least writing a letter?" Konoka getting angry of Asuna's nonsense excuse.

"Well, I don't know, but-" Asuna tried to find another excuse but interrupted by Konoka.

"But what? Now Secchan leave me, that's the truth and even more worse is, she's leave me in a very pinch situation." Konoka's tears began to stop rolling from her eyes.

"Pinch situation?" Asuna confused.

"You know Sakuragi Kazuhiko, the man grandpa introduce to me earlier." Konoka wake from her bed then sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Oh, that man. Yeah, yeah I know." Asuna nodded in understanding.

"When I showed him around the campus I think he's interested in me, and before I leave grandpa's office I sense an aura that grandpa really wanted Kazuhiko-kun to become my future partner." Konoka exclaimed while looking outside though the window.

"Well, how could be that a pinch situation?" Asuna asked again still confused.

"Well, if Secchan was in here I think she can help me, so Kazuhiko-kun doesn't want to marry me." Konoka lowered her head.

"Help you? How?" Asuna really confused now, she can't follow her dorm mate way of thinking.

"I don't know. But, I think she'll be." Konoka raise her head, now she's faced the ceiling.

"I'm really confused right now. But if it's about Setsuna-san's leaving why won't we asked the dean about it, maybe he know why Setsuna leaving." Asuna suggested.

Konoka looked at Asuna with amaze, "You're genius Asuna, and I don't even know a baka ranger like you can be this genius."

"No, everybody would think same as me if they're in my situation. And It's just you who can't think clearly after your dear protector leaving you," Asuna said, can't believe how Konoka can become this idiot when it comes to Setsuna.

"What you're mean by _can't think clearly after your dear protector leaving you_?" Konoka face becomes red.

"I don't know, but I think you really are fall in love with Setsuna-san." Asuna grinned to Konoka.

"Stop that. N-Now we must hurry to Oji-chan office and ask about S-Secchan's." Konoka's face was really red. Then she leaving the room without any warning, and Asuna follow her in hurry because Konoka walk very fast than usual.

-In Konoemon's office-

Knock, Knock

"Oji-chan, are you there?"

"Konoka? Is that you? Come in the door wasn't locked." Konoemon said behind his desk.

Konoka and Asuna entered Konoemon's office then closed the door silently.

"What's up Konoka? Oh, are you already interested in Sekuragi-dono and wanted him to marry you as soon as possible?" Konoemon chatter in nonsense.

"No, and I'm not interested in Kazuhiko-kun. I'm here to ask you about Secchan missing." Konoka's brown eyes look sharply at Konoemon's eyes.

"Huh. As I though, you'll be asking about Setsuna-kun." Konoemon sighing, drink a green tea on his table without any interest in Konoka's question.

"So, you know why Secchan was missing?" Konoka placed her hand on the desk and lean forward to Konoemon, a big happy smile was pasted on her face.

"Well, you know. Setsuna-kun is a great warrior. And she's very over protected to you. I'm as your grandfather and her master very appreciated that. But I think Setsuna-kun really is a bug to your future life-." Before he could continue his sentence, Konoka interrupted Konoemon.

"Secchan isn't a bug. She's my best friend." Konoka slamed hers hands on the desk.

"Please, calm down Konoka. Just let dean explain everything to you." Asuna is holding Konoka's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Thanks, Asuna-kun. Well, you see Setsuna-kun was your very first friend and she always tried to protect you, even its cost her own life. So you really are impressed by her sacrifice for you. And because of that I think she's obstacle of your beautiful and bright future." Konoemon finished his sentence without being interrupted by Konoka.

"Obstacle? Secchan is-" Konoka lowered her head, she started to cry.

"Kono-" Asuna approach Konoka slowly.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY OBSTACLE? SECCHAN ISN'T OBSTACLE AT ALL!" Konoka raise her voice and her head, so she's faced Konoemon now, "She's not obstacle at all, she's my best, best friend. She can't be an obstacle of my future, she's my future." Now she's crying so hard, her hands on her face, tried to hide her tears in front of her oji-chan, her knees down to the ground.

Konoemon stare at his only granddaughter, he close his eyes, put his pen away then sighing, "Konoka. Whatever you like it or not, this is the best for you."

Konoka's eyes stopped shed tears, now her eyes looking at Konoemon with very dangerous eyes she never showed before. "The best for me? The best for me you said? THE BEST FOR ME? Huh-? Is it...best for me…. or best for you?" Konoka rose up to standing position, her hands clenching. "Oji-chan, you really don't understand me, huh. What do you know about something that _best for me_?" Konoka clinching her teethes, her body trembling. "Oji-chan... DAIKIRAI!" Without any warning Konoka ran as fast as she can, leaving the cussedness Konoemon and the panic Asuna.

"_Oji-chan baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…"_

"_Secchan you too, BAKA!"_

- Meanwhile in Demon world-

Setsuna walked slowly through the forest of two world gate. This forest connected human world and Demon World, the first area that will be arrived right after go through the gate dimension is forest of crow, then if you go further you'll arrived in forest of owl, and if you go any further more you'll find a lot of demons.

"This place not really changed after years I left, huh?" Setsuna tried to start a conversation with Kim Ji Seok, Demon Lord Tsubasa's truthfully right hand, he move from Korea to Japan when War World II, he actually a half demon from Snake tribe. His father a Korean and his mother is a Snake tribe Demon. He found out that he's a half demon when he know he can talk to a snake, then he moved to Japan to meet his mother, but unfortunately his mother was died, after that Lord Demon Tsubasa took him as his right hand.

"Hahahaha, yeah, this place doesn't really change because just few demons that go out to human world, except some low class Demons and some Jibakurei that Lord Demon Tsubasa called for some tea time together with him. You know, Lord Demon Tsubasa like Jibakurei because he thinks they're cool and knows so many human's secret." Said Kim Ji Seok calmly, he actually liked to have conversation with demon that like him, a half demon, because in Demon World there aren't many half demon left.

"Is that really so, Kim-san." Setsuna eyes wandered around with every step she took.

"Setsuna-sama, please don't call me Kim Ji Seok."

"Why?" Setsuna looked at Kim Ji Seok

"Well, since I arrived in Japan and become Demon Lord Tsubasa's right hand he gave me a nice name and I want everyone to call me with that name." Kim Ji Seok faced forward and placed his arms on his back.

"Then what is that?"

"It's Dokuhebi Ryuu." He answered with proud of his current name that given by Demon Lord Tsubasa.

"Nice name, Dokuhebi Ryuu. Can I call you Ryuu?" Setsuna is getting used to talk to Kim Ji Seok no Ryuu. She don't know but she felt something about him that same as her.

"It's okay Setsuna-sama. Lord Demon Tsubasa called me that too, and you'll be next Demon Lord anyway." Ryuu smirked to Setsuna as Setsuna getting tensed. At the rest of path they just keep silent, Setsuna actually thinking about being Demon Lord, she completely forgets that if she married Demon Lord's daughter she'll be future Demon Lord.

"Here we're gate to the other world." Ryuu exclaimed, stooping Setsuna's thought of Demon Lord.

"Oh, we already arrived? It's quicker that I expect." She wondering, as she recalls when she escaped from Demon World she took a very long journey to arrive in human world.

"Please come in. everybody had been waiting for you. Even Lord Demon Tsubasa and Hanako-Ojousama have been waiting for you." Ryuu bowed as he allowed Setsuna to go first. Setsuna pass the gate first then Ryuu followed her. Then they walked for awhile before arrived in Crow tribe forest.

"Long time I've not been in here." Setsuna whisper lowly so Ryuu can't hear her.

"We're arrived in Crow Tribe main village, Karasumura."

When they step their foot on Karasumura suddenly a group of black winged demon appear.

"Welcome back Setsuna-sama." One of them said. "Lord Demon Tsubasa-sama and Hanako-ojousama has been waiting in main house."

The group accompanies Setsuna and Ryuu to the main house. Then they arrived infront of main house, as the door opened a girl in same age as Setsuna run toward her then hug her tightly.

"SETSUNA-CHAN!" She shouted.

"Ha… Ha… Hanako-Ojousama…" Setsuna tried to let go of the girl's thigh hug.

"Stop it Hanako, you'll kill your _husband_." A man in demon's royal clothes appears behind the girl.

"Papa!" The girl let go of Setsuna then turn to the man.

"I'm sorry Setsuna-kun for Hanako's rudeness." The man apologizes.

"No need to sorry, it's okay Tsubasa-sama." Setsuna said to the man, tried to catch some breath.

"Setsuna!" a woman wearing black kimono with gray bird drawing on it shouted, make Setsuna jumped a little bit.

"Mother?" Setsuna shocked as she looked at the woman.

"Where have you been in these few years? Didn't you know that Tsubasa-sama and Hanako-ojousama have been waiting for you? They always come here once a week just to see if you have back or haven't" that woman or Setsuna's mother, Sakurazaki Shizuru is the name grumble angrily.

"I'm sorry Mother." Setsuna looked at the ground, she never see her mother as mad as now, since she's a kid her mother never shout at her like that instead she cared for her like Setsuna is the only thing she don't want to miss, well before she know that Setsuna's wings are white, since she know that Setsuna's wings are white, she never care for Setsuna like before, but she never shouted at Setsuna like now.

Lord Demon Tsubasa grasps Setsuna's mother's shoulder to calm her down and said, "Its okay Sakurazaki-dono. Setsuna-kun is just a kid back then, it's normal for her to escaping when danger is approach her." Setsuna's mother looked at Demon Lord Tsubasa in weird expresion.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-sama." She's kneeling and bowing then stand up.

"Well, Sakurazaki-dono, I suppose you must take Setsuna-kun to change her clothes to proper clothes." Demon Lord Tsubasa suggested as Setsuna's mother bowed again then drags Setsuna inside the house.

-Inside Setsuna's pervious room-

Setsuna's mother and other servants prepare Setsuna's clothes while Setsuna taking bath.

"Huh, what a terrifying day, first I need to cancel my date with Kono-chan, then Dean fired me, after that I meet Ryuu in train and now I preparing for Demon Lord Tsubasa-sama's proposal. Huh, I hope with this I can forget Kono-chan and life happily with Hanako-Ojousama." Setsuna look at the ceiling while her body shrunk in the hot water.

"Setsuna-sama are you done yet?" a servant knocking the door.

"Yeah." Setsuna get out from bath tub then wear her first layer of kimono (I don't know the name) then get out of the bathroom. She headed to her room.

"Setsuna, wear this. Your grandfather wears this when he had omiai with your grandmother." Setsuna's mother showed a Black Kamishimo with Crow tribe mon on its white kataginu and of course black hakama. Setsuna without thinking start to wear it, after she finished the servants about to tidying her hair but she stops them.

"Let me do this myself." She said. "Please just wait me outside." She said coldly.

"Okay Setsuna, but don't took too long because I don't want to make Tsubasa-sama wait." Setsuna mother get out of the room then close its door.

Setsuna looked at the mirror, "now, it's time to be myself again." She said to herself, Setsuna grab a full of water basin then wash her hair with its water. "Just water in Crow tribe's holy basin the one that can remove this hair color." Setsuna mumbled as the hair color fade of Setsuna's hair, replaced by white color. Now Setsuna's hair was completely white, she tides her hair into a horse tail, and then she took off her contact lens, then the warm and caring brown eyes of her vanished, now Setsuna's eyes were lonely yet strong and kind of dangerous looking grey eyes. "Goodbye my current self's these past years. And hello my old self." She said smirking then get out of her room, with her mother and servants accompany her, she's heading to where Demon Lord Tsubasa and Hanako is.

At the room, Demon Lord Tsubasa and his only daughter Hanako sat quietly, but when Setsuna entered the room Hanako began to squealing like crazy then scolded by her father.

But without thinking Demon Lord Tsubasa shouted, "For good sake! You look fantastic Setsuna-kun. You should tried Demon world's royal clothes, I bet you'll be look like my mothers." Demon Lord Tsubasa exclaimed in joy then gets scolded by his own daughter.

"Papa, you scolded me for squealing when see Setsuna-chan but you more embarrassing than myself." She pouts to her father.

"Sorry dear." Demon Lord Tsubasa turns his head at Setsuna and company then coughing.

"Ahem. Well, Sakurazaki Setsuna-kun you must be knows why I Demon Lord Kurotaka Tsubasa and my daughter Kurotaka Hanako are here to meet you right?" He looked at Setsuna with his big sharp yet warm dark green eyes.

Setsuna calmly closed her eyes then open it, now her grayish dangerous eyes meet Demon Lord Tsubasa's dark green eyes, "Yes, my Lord." Setsuna answered with little bow.

"Now, let's move to the point. I Demon Lord Kurotaka Tsubasa come here to meet Sakurazaki Setsuna, to ask you once again and because I hate to beat around the bush. I will say to you this, Sakurazaki Setsuna will you agree to marry my only daughter and become my successor?" Demon Lord Tsubasa with less politely asked.

"With pleasure, I accept it." Setsuna answer with deep bow as Hanako smiled and Demon Lord Tsubasa smiling or maybe grinning.

P.S: Sorry for the bad English because I'm not an English speaker, and excuse for the bad grammar...


	3. Chapter 3: 2 YEARS LATER

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA BELONG TO KEN AKAMATSU-SENSEI**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**2 YEARS LATER**

2 Years Later

-Mahora Senior High School Division-

A nice feeling of spring, the flowers bloom prettily, the birds sing happily, ground full of Sakura petal, and it's time for 6-A class of Mahora Gakuin to graduate, now all of them were sitting together in auditory room as they listened to Konoemon's speech. At teacher's seat, Negi's sat beside Takamichi, he smiles widely watching his student proudly and listened to Konoemon's speech as well.

"… Congratulation on your graduate!" Said Konoemon at the end of the speech, make every student feel happy as they rise up from their seat and clapping out of loud then hugging each other then crying with joyful tears.

After graduation ceremony all member of 6-A class and Negi gather in the corner of room, they chat happily when Sakuragi Kazuhiko, Konoka's fiancée interrupted them with his usual arrogant aura around him.

"Congratulation everybody." Kazuhiko smiled at them, "especially you Konoka. You've been done a very good job these past few years." He turns his head on Konoka, giving her his best lady killer smile, although it's not worked on Konoka and rest of 6-Aclass' girls.

"Thanks Kazuhiko-kun." Konoka faked her smile to Kazuhiko then turned her head to her friends again. "Ne~ minna, how about to celebrate our graduation we're going to karaoke. It's been awhile since we go to somewhere together, and I think karaoke is the best choice" Konoka doesn't really like to talk to Kazuhiko, that's why she tried starting some conversation with her friends.

"Well, that's good idea, but isn't too cramped if all of us go to karaoke together." Sakurako reject Konoka's idea quickly, it's because she has been go to karaoke a lot and the last time she go to karaoke with 15 peoples, the place really felt cramped.

"Yeah, Sakurako right. Even in super deluxe room I think it's not fit for 30 people." Asakura added.

"Oh, you're right. Then what should we do?" Konoka said in low voice.

"Konoka, when was the last time you go to Kyoto?" Kazuhiko interrupted again that make Konoka annoyed.

"Two years ago I think." Konoka answered lazily.

"You know, my family was originally from Kyoto before my grandfather move to Tokyo, and because of that we had a family Castle that long time hasn't been used. So, how about we go to Kyoto together, just two-" Before Kazuhiko finished his sentence Konoka cut it.

"Of course, hey minna, I think Kazuhiko-kun want to invite us to trip to Kyoto, how about it?" Konoka announce in front of 6-A class, and answered by loud clap and laughing.

"Now, everybody accept your invitation Kazuhiko-kun, when we'll be going?" Konoka ask with innocent face.

"Ha..ha, well, I've been thinking to go next week." Kazuhiko answered nervously, it's not what he planned from beginning, what he planned was going to Kyoto alone with Konoka and spend all the nights with Konoka in bed.

Konoka smiled secretly behind Kazuhiko, she has been predicted Kazuhiko's plan, and before he can succeed his plan, Konoka must ruin it first.

"You shouldn't be that rude to your fiancée, Konoka." Suddenly Konoemon shouted as he walked toward 6-A group.

"What rude, Oji-chan?" Konoka asked with faked innocent yet annoyed tone.

"Sakuragi-dono hasn't said anything that he will invite all of 6-A class right." Konoemon stopped in front of Konoka, he stand firm, his hands on his back, and his eyes looked at Konoka's face.

"That's true, but, you know I _hate_ a man that only think about his own pleasure and forget the others. And all want is to go to trip with my friends, that all." Konoka pouted with a very cute face than any man can't stand for it.

"Mmm… I… Its okay dean, I can invite all of 6-A class to trip to Kyoto. A…and anyway Konoka going to be my wife, so I think I must grant her wish, right?" Kazuhiko nervously smile as his heart skips beating.

"Well, then if you said so." Konoemon can't say anything, he about to leave but his sleeve was pulled by Konoka.

"Oji-chan, it's been a while since you go to Kyoto right? Let's go together, with us." Konoka smiled to her grandpa.

"Well, you know I was busy."

"Really, but I when ask Takahata-sensei that you took a break as a principal for awhile, if I'm not wrong he answered that you gave your right as principal in this school to Takahata-sensei for a year right." Konoka gave him evilly smile, and because he can't denied, Konoemon agree to go to trip with 6-A class.

A week had passed, now all members of 6-A, Negi, Konoemon, and Kazuhiko was inside shinkansen to Kyoto.

"WE'RE GOING TO KYOTO!" Shout Narutaki Twin, even though they're 18 years old now, they still acted like some kindergarten.

"Yes Degozaru." respond Kaede that seat beside those two with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"YEA! And there we'll be strolling around the house, then we'll hunt for treasures, cuz there must be hiding treasures in old Castle! I can't wait!" the Narutaki twin said in chorus just to be scolded by Ayaka.

"Fuka-san, Fumika-san, can you watch over your manner, we're here invited by Sakuragi-san, and you've been planned to destroy their house? You too Kaede-san, as their mother you must look after them for Pete sake!" Ayaka shouted as she standing in front of those three, but then Asuna grabed Ayaka's sleeve then pulled her to her remain seat.

"I'm sorry about her, I promise to not let her go like that again. Enjoy your trip, you three strolling squad!" Asuna said while pushing Ayaka down to her seat.

"What's that about, Asuna-san?" Ayaka said madly at Asuna.

"Babe, we're here to have fun. You know right that those three haven't had go strolling lately because they're busy preparing final exam. Although it's surprising that Kaede studied for exam." Asuna explaining while wondering about all of Baka-ranger was studying for final exam included herself.

"I know that. But we must watch our manner in front of someone who invites us to go to trip is that wrong?" Ayaka pouted elegantly.

"It's okay Iinchou, I think Kazuhiko-kun doesn't really mind us for being enthused, right Kazuhiko-kun?" Konoka replied, she sat beside Asuna and Ayaka smile evilly at Kazuhiko who sat in front of them and put her arm on his shoulder or more likely she crushed his shoulder, make Kazuhiko twitch in pain.

"I.. it's okay Konoka." Kazuhiko answered in pain as Konoka relese her grip. Even though Kazuhiko was a strong swordsman, he vow to never hurt Konoka, although he forced by Asuna to say those vow.

"See." Konoka look at her friends with happy smile, both Asuna and Ayaka just smiled back in awkwardly.

"Konoka-san really is scary when it's come to Sakuragi-san isn't it." Ayaka whispered to Asuna quietly so Konoka can't hear them.

"Yeah, if I'm not persuading that moron Sakuragi to vowing that he would never hurt Konoka, now Konoka must be going to Kyoto alone with him and something must be happening to her." Asuna answered whispery like Ayaka.

"What are two of you whisper about?" Konoka caught them up.

"No.. Nothing Konoka." Asuna answered nervously.

"Oh, Negi-sensei what are you playing?" Ayaka tried to turn Konoka's attention to Negi, Nodoka and Yue's seat, three of them were playing card.

"Oh, Iinchou. We just play some magic card, want to join?" Negi answered and asked if they wanted to join them or not.

"I'm in!" Both Asuna and Ayaka answered in chorus.

"Me too!" Konoka said as she rushed to Negi, Nodoka and Yue's seat. 6 of them were playing card now, while the other does their own things.

After few hours they travelled, now they arrived in Kyoto station, all members of 6-A + Negi, Konoemon and Kazuhiko get off the train and approach the executive bus Kazuhiko has been prepared.

"Wow, this bus is amazingly luxurious, it's so classic." Ako exclaiming with no manner and the other nodding in agreement, of course Ayaka about to scold her about manner but stopped by Asuna and Asakura.

"Stop it Iinchou, it's not time for saying those useless manner thing to them. I suppose you must sit silently beside Asuna and you know what, happened next right?" Asakura whisper to Ayaka as she blushed and tried to catch Asakura that run to her seat and giggled with Sayo that flaying, she's not sit on a seat since they depart from Tokyo, she choose to sat on Asakura's lap and do their lovely conversations.

"That indecent girl, can't she change for a bit? We've been graduated now." Ayaka said in lowly tone but Asuna still can hear her, even not that clearly.

Asuna smirked then put her hand on Ayaka's hip, then pull her down, "What's up babe?" Asuna whisper sexily to Ayaka's ear made the girl shiver and blushed.

"No… Nothing really." Ayaka answered as she turned to the window, but Asuna placed her hand on Ayaka's chin, turned the blushed girl face to her.

"You really are cute. I think I can't hold up tonight." Asuna whispered, lean her face closer to the class rep, "Don't worry, I've been asked Konoka and that dummy Sakuragi to give us a special room." Asuna touch Ayaka's lower lip with her left index finger, as her right hand crashed Ayaka's blonde hairs. They about to kiss but someone coughing, disturbed their intimidate moment.

"Please remember where you are, you couple of love bird." Evangeline A.K McDowell, a vampire that sat beside them said in coldly tone.

"E.. Eva-chan, oh it's just you." Asuna let go of Ayaka's body.

"Evangeline-san, what are you doing here?" Ayaka asked as she tried to calm herself down after she's nearly got heart attack from her lovely girlfriend.

"What am I doing here you say? Don't two of you notice that I'm here since we go to bus?" Eva answered in annoyed tone but still sounded cute enough to make Asuna squeal.

"Ehehehe." Both of them only laughed awkwardly.

"Please, don't piss Master off. It seems she hasn't had enough sleep, since she decides to take graduation test and ended up studying all night long." A robot named Karakuri Chachamaru, Eva's loyal servant answered.

"Don't tell them the detail. It's not necessary." Eva looked away from Ayaka and Asuna and faced the window.

"He~, I don't know that you studied that hard for exam, Eva-chan. That's why you can get in top 100." Konoka just suddenly commented, as she leaned forward to Ayaka's seat (Ayaka sit near window). Now Konoka sit beside Nodoka that chatting happily with Yue and Haruna, whose sit near them, while Negi sit beside Fuka and Fumika (It's surprisingly fit those three).

"Shut up you Konoe. Just because you're in top ten it doesn't mean you can mock me like that." Eva crossed her arms in front of her chest, angrily looked at Konoka.

"Oh, that's not what I mean. I mean that there's even some that studying harder than you but they not get into top 100. You really are genius Eva-chan" Konoka straighten what she said.

"Well, that's nothing special for a born genius like me. If only I bit little serious I'll get in top too." Eva looked away and blushed.

"Here it comes, Tsun-Tsun Eva-chan." Asuna said with big grin on her face.

"S-Shut up you baka-red. I'm not becoming tsun-tsun." Eva blush a hundred shades as Asuna, Ayaka, and Konoka giggling.

"Ah, by the way Eva-chan. What happened to the curse that you can't go out from Mahora Academy?" Asuna asked, while the rest just noticed.

"That's true, now Oji-chan came with us, so who will do every-5-seconds-sign-for-Eva-to-go-out-of-Mahora-Academy?" Konoka asked as she glances to Kazuhiko's and Konoemon's seat.

"Hmp, you guys really are idiots, huh. Are you forgetting about Takamichi? He's the current Head Master now. So, it's his responsibility to signing those piles of paper." Eva answered arrogantly as the rest responses with oh~ho and make understanding face.

"Everyone we're about to arrived soon." Exclaimed Kazuhiko as he rose up from his seat then faced everyone. "We'll arrive in Sakuragi family historic castle that everything about Sakuragi family is began there." Kazuhiko announce in proud even though everybody busy talked with their seatmate. Without embarrassment Kazuhiko started to tell some of his family stories from when his grandfather moved from Kyoto to Tokyo, and the only one who still listen to his boring speech was Konoemon, while the other was doing their own business even some of them were sleep soundly, completely ignoring Kazuhiko's story. He keeps talking when suddenly the bus stopped. Immediately he approach the driver and about to scold him when the driver suddenly says,

"Where the heck are we? The castle supposed to be around here." With full of confuse the driver was scratching the back of his head while he was looking around.

"What happened? Where are we and why are you stopped here in the deserted place that there's nothing but forests?" Kazuhiko ask with little angry tone on his sentences.

"I don't know young master, I'm sure that the castle was around here." The driver Kumamoto Kyoji also called Kuma-san by his colleague answered in sure.

"Are you sure we headed to the right way?" Kazuhiko asked in irritated tone, well he is someone who easy to not trust to other people, especially someone who the rate was under him.

"I'm sure young master. I've been here once with your grandfather when he visited the castle for the last time. And I would never forget such a very historic place for my family." Kuma-san answered with a face that says _please believe me_.

"Okay, if you say so. Just make sure you bring us to the Castle." With that Kazuhiko was back to his seat near Konoemon again. "What a troublesome driver. If he's not the only family driver in Kyoto, I'll never have his as my driver to my first visit to the Castle." Kazuhiko mumble lowly so that Konoemon not notice him, but it seems that Konoemon heard what he said, but he just keep silent and back to look the scenery outside, while the other continue what they've just did earlier.

The bus was move forward getting deeper and deeper trough the forest, but there's not sign of a castle or something like that. It just a nature or maybe there's really something strange, all of the passage except the driver suddenly silent, they all like there might a danger approaching, and they all right, a group of big eagles were flaying toward them in a fast speed, the next thing that happened was the windows of the bus were break, there's some big holes on the bus roof, and the driver Kuma-san was throw out of the bus, collapsing. Without any warning 6-A+ Negi + Konoemon + Kazuhiko take their weapon out.

But what, they found that the big eagles was no longer flying upon them, but there's a lot of man surrounding them, they're look scary, and all of them were topless with a very well built body. Some seconds passed without any action until one of the man approaching them and said, "What some human like you guys doing in our territorial?" no one answer him, minutes passed without any action again.

"We're here to have a vacation in around here. And what did you guys mean by territorial?" Asuna dared to break the silent as she walked a step forward.

"Vacation in this place? Are you insane? Are you human forgot the deal?" The man wasn't answered Asuna's question instead ask her questions.

"What deal?" Now Kazuhiko the one that steped forward, stand beside Asuna.

"This smells like a Sakuragi. Who are you? Are you one of the Sakuragis? If you're one of the Sakuragis then you must've known the deal you guys have made." The other man said looking at Kazuhiko.

"Yeah, I'm a Sakuragi, my name is Sakuragi Kazuhiko grandson of Sakuragi Yuji the great warrior of this land." Exclaim Kazuhiko proudly at his grandfather.

"Huh, so you're grandson of that weakling Sakuragi Yuji." Said the man grinning at Kazuhiko that make Kazuhiko's face turned red.

"What did you say? My grandfather isn't a weakling, he's the great lord of this land you know, he's still having family relationship with Emperor Hirohito and its run trough me, and so I'm still a royal blood too." Boast Kazuhiko to the men with his index finger pointing to them.

"You, inform the Lord that there are bunch of human trespass the gate and enter our territorial." Command the first man to the man that stands behind him, totally ignoring Kazuhiko as the man that been commanded flew through the forest, "and for you human, you must stay on where you're, nobody's leaving. We'll keep our eyes on you." All of the men suddenly grew a wing then flew and make a circle around 6-A class + Negi, Kazuhiko, and Konoemon.

Hours have passed no one moved from their position, until the man from before back followed by a tiger and a snake that suddenly change into human form.

The snake man was looking at all of them while the tiger man just standing behind him not looking to the human. "So, you guys the one that trespass our territory. All of you must be amazing, can trespass our territory this far without noticed at first, I'm impressed." Said the snake man bowing to them, "hearing this, my Lord really impressed to all of you, that's why he wants to meet with you guys."

"Why must we follow you guys, and who's the Lord…" Said Kazuhiko with daring tone.

"He's the great lord in here." Answer the snake man calmly.

"My grandfather is the lord in this area." Exclaim Kazuhiko

"Well, I think you guys must follow us." Say the snake man as he walked some few step until he felt a hand gripping on his shoulder.

"Please explain to me, who's the lord and why we must follow you…" Kazuhiko look at the snake man angrily, gripping him tightly.

"We'll explain it later." That's the only answer the snake man gave while he remove Kazuhiko's hand from his shoulder.

"I won't accept that kind of…" before Kazuhiko could finish his sentence the tiger man cut it.

"Please follow us or you won't coming out save!" Cut the tiger man as he shows his sharp teeth and claws.

"Don't be so rude Taiga." The snake man turned his gaze to the tiger man and tried to calm him down by tapping his shoulder, "Ah, by the way we haven't introduce ourselves, my name is Dokuhebi Ryuu, the Lord's right hand, this tiger name is Taiga, and they are the Lord's special warriors. If you don't mind, who you guys might be…"

"Ah, we're from the east. We're here to have vacation in Sakuragi's castle that supposes to be around here." Answer Asuna before Kazuhiko couls talk nonsense.

"Sakuragi castle?" Ryuu rised his eyebrow and look at them carefully, "Interesting." He put his hand on his chin, "Well, if you guys wanted to go to Sakuragi castle please follow us." Said Ryuu as he walked through the forest followed by Taiga and the Lord's special warriors. 6-A class+Negi+Konoemon actually really confuse but they just follow them, so do Kazuhiko that follow Ryuu before the Lord's special warriors who circled them does.

They walk through the forest without stopping or taking any rest, none of them know how many hours they've passed since depart from their previous place, what they know is its already dark, until they reached an stranded village.

"We're here brought my Lord's guests." Half-shout Ryuu to the stranded village but there's no respond until the whole village explodes and turned into monsters.

"Ryuu-sama, it's such a pleasure you let us bring my Lord's guests to him. So where are they Ryuu-sama." The monster in the front says, bowing really deep to Ryuu followed by the other monsters.

"Its okay, my Lord says that this is the nearest way to the castle and he doesn't want his guests attacked by his people because some of them are really sensitive to human." Explain Ryuu as the monster rise their head when hearing the word _human_.

"So, this time is a human. At first I thought it was some Jibakurei my Lord invite." Exclaim the Monster as his eyes glare toward 6-A class + Negi, Konoemon and Kazuhiko for quite long time, "Well, I think there's no objection from the human side." With that the monsters surround 6-A class + Negi, Konoemon and Kazuhiko then rise their hands and murmuring something before the ground they stand on turning into a very big hole that swallow all of them except the Lord's special warriors and of course the humans are screaming like hell, even Konoemon and Kazuhiko until they felt their back hitting against the ground again.

"What the heck is that?" Yelled Kazuhiko to Ryuu while he tried to stand up, but amazingly Ryuu and Taiga not hitting their back against the ground when landing, the landing like they've just jump from low place, by foot.

"That's the only way you human can enter our world safely without pass through _that path_. This way please." Ryuu says as he walk forward, well they still landed in forest but they fell weird atmosphere around the forest. Without any second though 6-A class + Negi, Konoemon and Kazuhiko follow Ryuu and Taiga, they just keep walking until there's a sight of a big, hideous, scary, and majestic castle in front of them. "Welcome to the castle of Demon World." Ryuu grinning to them.

"Demon World?" All of them shout in sync.  
>-<p>

To be continue…

* * *

><p>P.S: Sorry for the bad English and error grammar, I'm not an English speaker...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Review please...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: REUNION

Sorry for the late update, I've got a lot assignment recently, so I think I'm unable to update my story quickly, I think it need a week or some few days to update again.

BTW, thank you for the reviews. you know, because of your reviews I fell like I want to continue this fanfic and don't want to abandon it.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA BELONG TO KEN AKAMATSU-SENSEI**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**REUNION**

"Demon World?" All of them shout in sync.

"What the hell, you don't know where are you even though you've trespass the gate. Human really are pathetic." Mumble Taiga loud enough so all of them can hear him.

"Well-well-well, we mustn't let our guests waiting too long." Said Ryuu as he walked toward the castle's gate, "It's me Dokuhebi Ryuu, I'm here brought my Lord's guests, please open the gate door." Tell Ryuu to the guards that stand firm in front of the gate. In seconds the gate door was opening showing them a small village that circled the castle, but the village is empty, another stranded looking village.

"What a shabby village." Whisper Yunna loud enough to hear by Ryuu.

"Well, don't let the cover fool you." Said Ryuu as she walks toward the castle, guide them to follow him.

As they walk through the village street none of them dare to speak any word, the only thing can be heard from them just sound produce by their steps and sighs from their mouth out of boredom.

"Here we are the castle of Demon World." Said Ryuu, break the silence among them. All of them look so fascinating to the castle, because this is the biggest castle they've ever seen. The entrance of the castle is a door made by black wood decorated with black diamond from the Demon World and the handle made by skulls that decorated with red ruby of the Demon World make it looks like the blood of the skulls.

"Please come in. the Lord already waiting for you." Said Ryuu a little bowing as the door suddenly open itself, and then all of them were entering the castle, when they already inside the door close itself. Inside the castle there is nothing except walls and alleys. "This way please." Ryuu guide them to one of the alley right across to them. The alley's surprisingly not dark at all even though there's no sight of lamp or torch or candle not even firefly, but the light was from the mosses on the wall, "These mosses are called _Kabe no kasai_ or _Fire on wall_. These are the only light source at night in this World." Like having ESP Ryuu answered everyone question in their mind _why the mosses can emit light?_ And respond by them with oh… or nod.

In the alley no one dared to speak a word after Ryuu's explanation of the mosses, as they get deeper into the alley they fell kinda Goosebumps through their body. Minutes passed, but they felt it like been hours until Ryuu stoped walking and they now faced a very big, tall and scary door.

"This is the door to the Lord. Please be polite in front the Lord, well he might be kind but he's scary too sometimes." Explain Ryuu, "Taiga opens the door." Command Ryuu to Taiga that seems just nodding and placed his arms on the door then push it with his full strength, until the door open up.

As the door completely open, around 800 ft from the door they can see a figure, sitting down on his big and majestic chair looks enthusiastic to greet his guests. All of them walk toward him, now when they're just few feet apart from the man they can see his face clearly; his dark hair is long til his shoulder, his eyes were dark green, he looks like a man in his early 40, and he wore all black clothes.

The man suddenly rose up from his chair, "Welcome to Demon World everyone! I'm the Lord of Demon World Kurotaka Tsubasa, nice to meet you all." He said happily.

"Kurotaka?" Someone shout out of loud, the person none other than Konoka's garandfather Konoe Konoemon.

"Huh, is that you Konoemon?" The Lord face grows brighter as he sees Konoemon and run toward him. "Oh! It's really you Konoemon, long time no seen! Hahaha.." Demon Lord Tsubasa smiled at Konoemon.

"Yeah, long time no see Kurotaka." Konoemon return the Lord's greeting.

"You know him dean?" Kazuhiko ask Konoemon with confuse look.

"Of course we know each other we're partners before right, Konoemon." Lord Tsubasa grinning to Konoemon.

"That's long time ago, Kurotaka." Konoemon said.

"Well, yeah that's long time ago. And now look at you, you've become an old man now." Lord Tsubasa exclaimed as he look into Konoemon.

"Yeah, and you seems doesn't change that much. Still looks as horrible as before." Konoemon looks back to Lord Tsubasa too.

"Of course because I a demon. I won't change for years, my growth is slow." Lord Tsubasa still grinning to Konoemon as he turned back and sit on his chair again

"Wow, I don't think I could meet you again Konoemon after these years we haven't meet each other." Lord Tsubasa looks really happy, "You look so old, you must have a grandchild." Said Lord Tsubasa innocently.

"I bet you've know this Kurotaka. Yes, I have a grandchild. Konoka come here." Konoemon looks upon Konoka who slowly walked toward her grandfather, "Her name is Konoka, and she's my only granddaughter." Konoemon said while placing his hand on Konoka's shoulder, "And this is my grandson-in-law, Sakuragi Kazuhiko." Konoemon placed his other hand on Kazuhiko's shoulder too.

"Not _yet _Ojichan." Konoka glare at her grandfather with dangerous eyes.

"Well, they're still engaged though." Konoemon sighing as he pats Kazuhiko's shoulder.

"Oh, you got a very beautiful granddaughter." Lord Tsubasa smiled to Konoka and ignores Kazuhiko.

"Thank you your majesty. I'm Konoe Konoka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Konoka bowing to Lord Tsubasa deeply while Lord Tsubasa grinning to her.

"By the way Kurotaka, I bet you haven't got grandchild youself, huh. Heck I think you not have a child yet" This time Konoemon's turn to smirking to Lord Tsubasa.

"No, I don't have any grandchild _yet_." Said Lord Tsubasa as Konoemon's smirk grew wider, "Because my daughter hasn't married." Konoemon smirk disappear in instant.

"You have a daughter?" Konoemon ask Lord Tsubasa in shock.

"Yeah, I have one." Lord Tsubasa look amused by the expression Konoemon make, "Taiga, bring Hanako here. I think she's in the garden now." Lord Tsubasa command Taiga who just nod and headed to the door in the left of Lord Tsubasa's chair.

All of them watch Taiga disappear completely from the room, then Konoemon turned his gaze to Lord Tsubasa and gulped really loud, "But I think she still a kid or so." It's weird that Konoemon looks terrified by the news that Lord Tsubasa already has a child.

"Really?" Lord Tsubasa smile to Konoemon. A minue later Taiga returns and he's not alone, now he's with a beautiful girl around 6-A class age, her hair is pitch black, her eyes were chocolate brown, her skin is pale, and she's wear pink kimono.

"Hanako." Lord Tsubasa called the girl, when the girl look into Lord Tsubasa she ran to Lord Tsubasa and hug him.

"Papa!" Lord Tsubasa hugs her back, "Why are you call me here, papa?" ask the Princess still hugging her father.

"Hanako, we have special guests." Lord Tsubasa pulled Hanako and look to the human.

Hanako stare at them carefully, "They smell like human." She said, sniffing.

"You're not a dog dear. And yes they're human." Lord Tsubasa patted his child head lovingly, "This is my daughter Konoemon, and she's 18 now. I think she's around your granddaughter's age."

"Yeah that's right, Konoka is 18 now." Answer Konoemon.

"And she's not a kid." Lord Tsubasa smirks back to Konoemon, "By the way Hanako, where's Set-kun? I haven't seen him around lately." Lord Taubasa asks his only daughter.

"In the mountain again." Hanako sighing as she said that.

"Well, that can't be helped dear, Set-kun must do that if she wanted to be the next Demon Lord. Be a little patient." Lord Tsubasa pats his daughter head and smile warmly to his daughter.

"My Lord, _Shorai no Mao_ has arrived." Suddenly an old man appears from the door right to Lord Tsubasa's chair, he's bowing really deep.

"Bring her here!" Lord Tsubasa ordered the old man.

"In instant my Lord." He bowing deeper as he disappears through the door.

After the old man disappear, a figure with white horse tail hair, grayish eyes, and cold expression come to the room.

"Did you just call me my Lord?" The figure said looking to Lord Tsubasa.

"SETSUNA-CHAN!" Hanako ran toward the figure then hugs her tightly.

_Setsuna! _The human were shocked, they look at the figure that's just coming.

"Secchan?" Konoka gasped as she saw the figure in unbelievable looks.

The figure turns her gaze to the person who just calls her – her nickname that just one person who called her that, "Kono-chan?" Setsuna shocked by what she has seen.

"Ah, this is Set-kun or her full name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, and she's Hanako's fiancée. The next Demon Lord, my next throne." Lord Tsubasa exclaimed smirking to the human expression.

All of the human eyes grew wider as they heard what the Lord just said, especially Konoka, her eyes suddenly blank she just look upon Setsuna with blank expression, her body felt so heavy suddenly, there a hint of tears fall from her eyes ran through her cheeks.

_Secchan… That can't be…_

To be continue…

* * *

><p>I think that's all for chapter 4, I'm sorry if it's bad.<p>

P.S: sorry for the bad English and error grammar, I'm not an English speaker.

**Review please...**


	5. Chapter 5: Shorai no Mao

**Sorry for the late update. This is the chapter 5.**

****Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA BELONG TO KEN AKAMATSU-SENSEI****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**Shorai no Mao**_

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna's eyes widen, can't believe what she has seen in front of her, the girl she used to take care of was shocked, disbelieve, and crying, her body was shivering, she tried to say something but just sobs that come from her mouth.

"Oh, so you guys have known each other? That's good then. Right, Konoemon?" Lord Tsubasa grins to Konoemon who's as shocked as the other. Konoemon stare over Lord Tsubasa in serious looks.

"You've must know it since all along, Kurotaka Tsubasa." Konoemon was clinces his teeth.

"Well, well, well, Konoemon. I can't deny that." Lord Tsubasa leaned against his chair as he looks into the human amusingly, "Oh, right I almost forgot. Because I can't let human stay at my castle too long, I think I'm gonna let you human stay at Set-kun and Hanako's castle. How about tha Set-kun, do you agree?" Lord Tsubasa asks Setsuna with innocent tone while he said that.

"I have no objection my Lord." Setsuna agree while bowing deeply to Lord Tsubasa, her heart shaken as she heard what Lord Tsubasa said.

"Good, then." Lord Tsubasa smile to Setsuna before looking back to the human, "But, don't worry because I'll let you human stay for dinner in here."

Nobody answer Lord Tsubasa, they're still shock by the news they've just heard, "And of course Set-kun and Hanako may stay here for dinner." Setsuna look through Lord Tsubasa in confuse, so do the human.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I can't stay here for dinner. I have to go to meet the elders from the Crow Tribe and discuses with them about the marriage ceremony." Setsuna bowing to Lord Tsubasa, not dare to look over the human.

"Oh, that bad. Well, I think you must priority your marriage planning firs right?"

"Thank you for your concern my Lord." Setsuna thanks Lord Tsubasa, still not dare to look through the human.

"Well, it's okay. Don't mind it." Lord Tsubasa wave his hand as if he it's mean 'its okay'.

"Thank you my Lord, then I shall take my leave now." Setsuna bows slightly to Lord Tsubasa as she turn toward the door behind her and leave the room, but little did they know before she completely leave the room she quickly stare into Konoka's watery eyes face in regret, then sighing while close her eyes with guilty. After Setsuna leave the room Hanako follows her after give a small kiss on cheek to her father and mumble something like 'bye papa.'

"Then how about you two, Ryuu, Taiga? If you don't mind, will you two care to join us?" after his future _son-in-law_ and daughter disappear, Lord Tsubasa turn to his right hands with big smile of hope plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but we have to accompany _Shorai no Mao_ to meet the elders of the Crow Tribe." Ryuu refuse the Lord's offer in full of respect as the two right hands bow deeply to their Lord.

"That's bad then, but I think you two must have an appointment with Set-kun, right? Then you can go with her." The Lord say with slight disappointment that none of his right hands even son-in-lawa and daughter doesn't have time to welcome his guests yet he's proud that his future son-in-law was concentrate to the marriage now.

Some minutes paused between the human and the demons, until Lord Tsubasa break the ice, "By the way, aren't you guys hungry? I'll prepare some foods for you guys, well to be exact _human foods_." Lord Tsubasa clapping his hand two times, suddenly a black thick mist coming from nowhere behind the human that slowly turning into a long and demonic-looks-like dining table with candle stand on it, except there are mosses on top of it instead of candles and big-comfortable-looking chair. After the table appears he clapped his hand three times, suddenly there're some chefs coming with food trays on hand and put it on table, then they open the trays cover, reveal foods they've know, or like what Lord Tsubasa said, 'Human Foods'.

"Please enjoy the foods." Lord Tsubasa with manner rose up from his chair and headed to the dining table and sat on the chair in the corner with wide smile pasted on his face.

At first the human are hesitate, but they slowly take step to sit on the chair that surprisingly fit all of them, and Konoemon sat across Lord Tsubasa, looking at him sharply.

"Well, well, well let's enjoy the foods." As the Lord say that the maids are approach each of the human and the Lord then pick them the food in front of them and put it on their plate.

"Thanks" Lord Tsubasa smiled to the maids that pick him the food after they finish taking the food for him and his guests.

This time without hesitate the human eat the food that have been served for them, except Konoemon who just glaring Lord Tsubasa since he announce that Setsuna is his daughter's fiancé and will become the next Demon Lord.

Lord Tsubasa notices it, "What up Konoemon? Why are you not touching your food? Well, for your information this foods are certainly not dangerous for human, the ingredients are from human world too. So, don't worry and enjoy your food." Say Lord Tsubasa while chewing his grilled pork.

"You've know about us since all along right, Kurotaka?" Ask Konoemon seriously, looking straight into Lord Tsubasa's eyes.

Lord Tsubasa stop eating in instant as he hear what Konoemon has said, he wiped his mouth before answer Konoemon, "Well, to tell you the truth…." Lord Tsubasa swallow his pork before continue answering Konoemon, "Yes, I do have know you guys since Set-kun have leave the Demon World. I've been watching on you guys for years when Set-kun was there."

"As I though."

"But don't misunderstand me, old pal. I'm watching on you guys to check how Set-kun behavior in Human World is. And Set-kun doesn't know that I've followed her all along. By the way I'm not targeting any of you human, especially your lovely granddaughter, because I'm not interested in some magicians." Lord Tsubasa smile widely to Konoemon and the rest of human in that room. The atmosphere suddenly changes between Konoemon and Lord Tsubasa, its feel like they're going to fight or something.

"Oji-chan." Konoka who sit near Konoemon called, without hesitate Konoemon glare toward Konoka with expression like 'What?' but suddenly Konoka spill her drink to Konoemon's face, "Oops, my hand slipped just now, I'm sorry Ji-chan." Say Konoka with puppy-dog-eyes.

"A-Ah its okay Konoka. Well, I think I need to take a bath right away, I haven't take any bath since this morning anyway, ha-ha-ha…" Konoemon said while scratches his nape nervously and laugh awkwardly.

"Well, I think we must finish our meal first before going to Set-kun and Hanako's castle." Exclaim Lord Tsubasa that replied with nods from the human including Konoemon.

Well, because the human have no appetite from the start so they're not eating so much,instead Lord Tsubasa the one who eat all the foods on the table.

"I love human foods, it's so delicious. I'm full, I'm full" Mummble Lord Tsubasa while patting his full tummy.

"I'm sorry sir, but when will we go to Setsuna's castle." Ask Mana with cold tone, it seems that Mana was annoyed by the Lord's behavior.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot that I'm supposed to show you guys yours temporary place to stay." While wiping his mouth, Lord Tsubasa rose up from his seat, "Please follow me." Then Lord Tsubasa walked toward the big door the human use to enter the room, the human hurriedly followe Lord Tsubasa. With full of confident Lord Tsubasa open the door, but something's strange, when Lord Tsubasa opens the door there are no alleys await them instead of dark and scary forest full of huge trees they've never seen before.

"Forest of the _Last Hope_." Lord Tsubasa took a deep breath and smile happily, "My favorite forest ever." With confident the Lord takes a step forward through the forest and of course followed by the human. As they walk forward the Lord began mumble a song or something like that before he open his mouth to say something, "Did any of you know what forest it is?" Lord Tsubasa ask them without turn his gaze to them.

"Like hell we know that, Kurotaka." Konoemon answered with cold tone.

"I hear you say something like 'forest of last hope'." Kaede who happened walk right behind the Lord ask, ignore Konoemon's statement.

"Yeah, this Forest is called 'forest of the last hope'…"

"Why it's called like that?" Asuna who walk beside Kaede cut the Lord words before heard his explanation first.

"Well, the real name isn't 'the last hope' but it just popular with that name…"

'Thenwhat's the real name of this forest?" the Lord's being cut again, this time Konoka who did it.

"The real name is _Akuma no Mori_. It's widely known as 'forest of the last hope' in the Demon World because it is a forest of the last hope."

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand a thing you're saying." Ku Fei snapped because the Lord not explains clear enough for her to understand.

"Hahaha… Well, I think I must tell you from the start. This forest first time found by the First Demon Lord long long time ago before the human world even made. Long ago when the First Lord wanted to chose the next Demon Lord or it's known as _Shorai no Mao_ he can't decide which one of his children should be the next Lord. So he wandered through the Demon World, then he found this forest, he stayed in this forest for years and though about a way to chose his heir. One day when he wake up he look straight to the darkish sky of the Demon World and just realize for the first time after he stays in this forest how big the threes in this forest are. Suddenly he found a way to choose his heir, with his power he made a boundary within the forest so inside the boundary there are 666 trees, and well 666 are good number in this world so he made it 666. After finished with the boundary he go to the middle of this forest and make a mark on it land, then he stand on the middle of the mark and look up through the sky, suddenly the tress are radiating light. He's satisfied by his creation and laughs really loud; the legend even says that his laugh can be heard until the heaven. After he finished his creation he went back to the castle and brought his children to the forest and asked them one by one to go into the middle of the mark he has been made, but none of them are succeeded to make the tress emit light. Until it's the time for his last children and it happened that it was a woman, of course the first Lord's hope was dashed, he doesn't think that his last daughter can make it either, but he was shocked when he saw with his own eyes that the trees are radiate light afte she hop into the middle of the mark. With big smile he patted his last children's shoulder and exclaim that she's the next Demon Lord. That's why even now when the current Lord wanted to choose _Shorai no Mao_ he'll brought his candidate and let them try the mark, if any of them can make the trees emit light so they're the one who'll become the next Demon Lord." Explain Lord Tsubasa.

"Then how about Setsuna? Does she make the trees emit light after she hop into the mark?" Ask Kaede still curious.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I make the entire Demon in this world even the Half-demon tried the mark but none of them emit light from the trees, until Set-kun tried it the trees emit light and more surprisingly the light of the trees is more bright than when I do tried it, it was so magnificent even I cannot speak any word, how could a half-Demon can do this? Every Demon who watched this in instant they bow to the Set-kun, they were amazed by what Set-kun has done. That time I though _oh, this is the one who should become Hanako's partner_, so I hurriedly propose to the Crow Tribe that I wanted Set-kun marrying my daughter, and they're accept it without any second though. Then after that proposal I brought Set-kun to the castle an train her like a real _Shorai no Mao_, but I was treating her wrong, she's just a kid back then and doesn't know anything about being a _Shorai no Mao_. Few days after I brought her to the castle she ran away from the Demon World and the next day we found out that she has run to the Human World." Answer the Lord without any pause, he seems so happy.

"That is why you follow her when she's in our world?" Ask Asakura, I don't know why but she's taking a note of it.

"Yeah, of course I must, she's my only candidate to become my little Hanako's partner." Say the Lord clearly.

"But, why we can't feel your presence?" Mana snapped and pissed because she can't feel such a dark aura that the Demon Lord has.

"Well, it's because I send my men to keep eyes on Set-kun." Answer the Lord.

"Then who are your men?" Mana still looks pissed.

"Human." Answer the Lord flatly makes the human in the forest looked surprise.

"How could a human corporate with a Demon like you?" Say Konoemon but more than say he sound more like shouting.

"Hehehe, well you know human are stupid, greedy, and pathetic creature, they'll do anything if they got enough reward for the job well done. So I use this opportunity to spy on Set-kun."

"You coward demon." Konoemon clenches his hands, and look angrily to Lord Tsubasa.

"I'm not coward Konoemon, human are." Lord Tsubasa smile evilly to Konoemon only interrupted by Kazuhiko's gasp.

"What the hell is this?" Gasp Kazuhiko as his eyes widen.

Lord Tsubasa look toward what Kazuhiko's sees, "Oh, finally we're arrived." Lord Tsubasa walked forward before turn back to the human, "Welcome to the _Shorai no Mao_'s castle." Lord Tsubasa smile to them as the human looks amazed by the castle ahead them, a magnificent Japanese style building that even 10 times the Konoe's castle, and that's just the gate. "This is your temporary place to stay." Lord Tsbasa smirks evilly. 

To be continue…

* * *

><p><em>I think that's all for chapter 5, I'm sorry if it's bad.<em>

_P.S: sorry for the bad English and error grammar, I'm not an English speaker._

_**Review please...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Let's take detour first

**Sorry for the late update. It's all because I doesn't have idea what to write to continue this story.  
><strong>

******Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA BELONG TO KEN AKAMATSU-SENSEI******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Let's take detour first**

"This is your temporary place to stay." Lord Tsubasa smirks evilly.

"Wow, this is amazing. It is the first time in my life seeing this kind of huge Japanese building." Shout Kazuhiko like a freak.

"Right, even though it's not as big as my castle but this is the biggest Japanese style castle in this world and you just see the entrance." Lord Tsubasa smile to Kazuhiko and look at him like, _whom the hell is he? Why I'm not notice him before?_ "Alright, let's get inside." Lord Tsubasa turns to the gate again and walks calmly. When Lord Tsubasa stand right in front of the gate, the gate immediately opens, reveal some Japanese traditional buildings stand with sturdy, but it's so empty like there's no one live in there. "Well, it still looks lively here." Lord Tsubasa sighing proudly as he walks with stout, dragging his black cloak against the land sweep the dust of land, his black boots taping on the land scatter the dust on it make the human behind him coughing and decide to walk a little far from him.

A few meters they've been walking without anyone welcome them suddenly in front of them there are so many demon lined in two sides make some space between them so the Lord's and his guests can walk through. in each side there are three rows, so six rows in total, in the first rows there are some women in Kimono bowing their head deeply as the Lord walks between them, in the second row there are some demon in their half demon half human form, while in the third row there are some demon in their original form, all of them bow deeply to the Lord.

When the Lord reach the in the middle of the path all of them said in chorus, "Welcome the great Lord Kurotaka Tsubasa, it's our pleasure to serve you with our might, even if it's cost our life to serve you, we are ready." Like robots that have been designed to say those words, they said it with all their might, the Lord smiles when he heard those words and nods to them.

"_The great Lord_ my ass, he's just a coward demon masked as a Lord." Whisper Konoemon annoyed by the Lord's behavior of being a Lord.

"Did you just say something Konoemon?" Lord Tsubasa who walk right in front of Konoemon turned his gaze to Konoemon.

"Nothing really, I just think that when will I get my bath." Konoemon laughed nervously as he felt Konoka staring dangerously at him like saying _ji-chan if you make any trouble I won't forgive you_

"Oh, right I almost forgot that none of you have taken any bath yet. Well before that let's take some detour first okay." Lord Tsubasa continues walking ahead of them again.

As they walk further they could see how big this castle was, suddenly Lord Tsubasa stopped. He looks the building in front of him carefully; it's not like the other building, it's more like a stadium that have been hit by tornado or shaken by earthquake. "What up with this place, it's changed so much since my last visit, that is last week. It's look tidier!" Lord Tsubasa shouts in disappointment, make the human behind him look at him in disbelieve.

Lord Tsubasa still staring at the stadium before he notice that there are some demon servants passing by near the stadium, "Hey you! Come here for while." Lord Tsubasa ordered the demons, when they see the Lord calling them they hurriedly come to him.

"Is there anything you need my Lord?" Ask the rhino demon politely as the rest just bowing.

"Why this fight ring looks tidier than the last time I came here?" Ask the Lord somehow pissed, but there's no answer from the demon servants, "Is Set-kun not using this ring anymore?"

"Well, my Lord the truth is recently _Shorai no Mao_ not using this ring because she is too focused to train in the mountain, anyway the day of the marriage is getting closer so she thought it is the best for her to prepare more about the main ceremony than beating up some weakling." Answer the fox demon smirking behind his hood.

"Oh, well that can't be helped, Set-kun really concentrate to the marriage these days. But that make me happy anyway." Said Lord Tsubasa with cheeky smile pasted on his face.

"Then, may we take our leave my Lord?" Ask the fox demon again this time he bows quite deep.

"It's okay Kitsunemaru, all of you can leave now."

"Thank you my Lord, it's such a pleasure to serve you." Say the fox demon as he takes his leave with the other demons.

When the servant demons are leaving the humans are looking at them carefully like there is something about them.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that fox in hood." Asuna said her eyes following the servant demons until they completely disappear from the sight.

"Well, I think we should continue our tour?" suggest Lord Tsubasa, smiling to his guests before continue walking.

They walk further and further until they reach rows of Japanese traditional house, there are around 20 houses in each row, the house aren't so big but it's enough for around a family to stay in.

Lord Tsubasa began to explaining again, "This is houses of the servants. Every servant gets one house for themselves and their family. And the building opposite to it is..." Lord Tsubasa turned to the building opposite to the servant houses; it's bigger than the servant house or maybe 3 times bigger than the servants' house, but it's hundred times looks more wrecked then the houses opposite to it. "...this is a building for guests." Continue Lord Tsubaa flatly. The human now look at him in horror like they all say _we'll stay in there?_

"And no, of course not. You guys won't stay in there, that building just for guests who wanted to challenge _Shorai no Mao_ in duel to confiscate the title of _Shorai no Mao_." Convince Lord Tsubasa that they won't stay in that run down place.

"What do you mean by duel to confiscate the title of _Shorai no Mao_?" Surpassingly the one who ask is Negi with serious look.

"Well, you know _Shorai no Mao_ is a demon that chosen to become the next Lord by the _Forest of Last Hope_, but there are still some demons who not accept that, so they'll challenge the current _Shorai no Mao_ in duel and if they win they will be the _Shorai no Mao_, but if they lose they'll become servant in here. Like the one we meet earlier, the fox in hood Kitsunemaru, he's head of fox tribe once, before I beat him in a duel long time ago. He's strong though, it's really hard to defeat him." Explain Lord Tsubasa, remembering the old times.

"That's why I fell like there's something about him." Say Negi.

"Then where we'll stay then?" Ask Kazuhiko not patiently, it's seems something was bugging him.

"Oh, right. I'll show you where you will stay." Lord Tsubasa grinning then continues walking, followed by the human.

As they walk further they could see a very big Traditional Japanese building, 5 times bigger than Himeji Castle, and 100 times look scarier and dark. In front of the door there are two big crow statues in each side. The statue in the left its head faced to the right while it right claw step on something round like sun, while the statue in the other side its head faced to the left and its left claw gripping the Crow Tribe symbol. The beaks of each crow statue are open widely like it's crying proudly.

"The statues of crow tribe, their pride." Mumble Lord Tsubasa.

"Pardon me, but what are these?" Asakura walk some steps closer toward Lord Tsubasa while holding her camera.

"Those are statues, right?" Answer the Demon Lord innocently.

"Well, I know those are statues but what I want to know is what about those Crow Statues, and you mention earlier _their pride_." Ask Asakura one more time, hope the Demon Lord get what she mean.

"Oh, that what you mean. Hahahha... how stupid I am." Lord Tsubasa laughed before continue. "Maybe some human doesn't know what these statues are, but for demon this kind of statues are important for them."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lord Tasubasa sighing, "The title of Shorai no Mao was a pride for the tribe who has their member as Shorai no Mao, and they wanted to show off in front of the other tribe that one of them was a Shorai no Mao. So to show that they put their tribe symbol in the form of Statues in front of the Shorai no Mao's house. And because Set-kun's from Crow Tribe so the statues are Crow Tribe statues." Explain the Demon Lord.

"So this is the place we are gonna stay?" Kazuhiko's smiling like an idiot staring at the castle like he gonna rape it.

"No, absolutely not. Set-kun and Hanako haven't married yet, anyway _Shorai no Mao_'s castle rule was clearly state that Shorai no Mao who haven't married can't stay in this house. So, too bad you can't stay in this house" Lord Tsubasa pointed his index finger to Kazuhiko and moves it left and right meaning of no.

"So, where we'll stay then?" With puppy face Kazuhiko ask the Lord with tear running through his cheek.

"You guys will stay at Set-kun current mansion. There!" With proud Lord Tsubasa points the mansion which is located not far from the big house. But it's not like other houses in that area, the house Lord Tsubasa points is more look like your ordinary two floor human house.

"We'll stay there." Kazuhiko sound so disappointed, he's looking at the house like he's looking a rundown ship though he supposed to ride an elegant and luxurious cruiser.

"What. You guys don't like it? Even though I design it myself." As a demon you're not supposed to pouting like a kid but the recent Demon Lord himself was pouting like a kid.

"I-I-I like it. Really I love it so much. You really have a touch of artistic." Kazuhiko laugh nervously, frantic that the Demon Lord will mad at him.

"Well, if there are no objections I suppose we should enter the house now." Once again Lord Tsubasa takes the lead ahead of the human.

It's not take long time to walk toward the house the demon lord points at, "Welcome to your new home-for-awhile." He smile to the human while spread his arms like saying welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad and ugly chapter .<strong>

**I'll try my best next time. So please enjoy it.  
><strong>

**And Review please :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: LORD

Well, I know it's been a long time since I post a new chapter. It's so sorry about that m(_ _)m

I got a lot of things on my own, schools, clubs, organizations, my family and stuffs... -_-

Even though it's been awhile but I hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA BELONG TO KEN AKAMATSU-SENSEI**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

LORD

**Setsuna's POV**

I've been sitting here for couple of hours, or maybe more, I don't know and I don't care. I would be willing to sit here for days if the view far across me would never disappear, the view of my _princess_.

**Normal POV**

A completely white and tall figure is sitting on a branch of a giant tree. Her figure was so vivid among her surroundings. Starts from her silvery white hair, her milky pale skin, her grayish sharp eyes, to the entire white outfit she wore, a simple sleeveless white uwagi (uwagi = Japanese material art clothes. It's not exactly material art uniform Setsuna is wearing but it's almost look like that, and I don't know what's the name of it. Well, at least you get the point ;P), white knee length zubon (or I could just call it pants), and white obi. She has been in the forest for hours, alone in the silent forest, no demon, no animal sound, no wind blowing. It's just her and the trees; this is the '_Shorai no Mao_ forest', Demon world second most sacred forest after 'forest of last hope'. This is the place where every choosen _Shorai no Mao_ from generation to generation train their strength; to control _the silence_. One dangerous power only the Lord of Demon could control, that's what the legend say.

"So, young master aren't you have enough view for today?" A familiar voice heard from the bottom of the tree, it's none other than the Demon Lord's right hand.

"Ryuu, it's just you." Setsuna jumped off of the branch of tree, landing elegantly on the ground while holding her sword. "So, it's you this time, huh?" Setsuna walked past Ryuu through the forest. "Yes, young master." Answered Ryu as he followed Setsuna.

"You know, I feel kinda little sleepy so let's make it quick fight." Say Setsuna as she stops in the middle of a clearing. The wind blow softly but the cold is unbearable which is not a problem for the two half-demon.

"Sleepy eh? Young master you are not supposed to sleep in this forest you know."

"I know that and I'm aware of that. So the quicker the fight begins the faster I'll be back to house and take some nap." Still in her position without moving even a bit, Setsuna's eyes was piercing through Ryuu.

"My, my. Young master, I don't know you have that kind of character in you." Ryuu was only smiling.

"Then what kind of character am I to your eyes?"

"You might already figure that out young master. It's what everybody expects you to be anyway, young master." Ryuu pull his sword out, and point it to Setsuna's direction.

"Is that really so." Following Ryuu, Setsuna pull her sword out too.

The wind blow gets stronger, but there are no noises can be heard. Not from two half-demon.

Few minutes passed without anyone doing any move.

Until the wind blow stops, then the sounds of two swords clashing can be heard. The fight has begun.

With bored look Setsuna swing her sword toward Ryuu relentless, so do Ryuu. Both of them with their own sword art style, clashing their sword like this is the only thing they care about.

"Well, Young master aren't you pretty soft lately?"

"What are you talking about, Ryuu? It's still the usual me."

"Oh, really?" With that Ryuu flew above Setsuna and pointing his sword toward Setsuna's head, its surprise Setsuna a little bit before she could eschew from the attack, kneeling on the ground. "See Young master, you've become so soft."

She glaring at Ryuu as she stand up with her sword's support, "Maybe you're right, Ryuu. I'm becoming so weak."

Ryuu is smiling while shutting his eyes, pulling down his sword. As he opens his eyes he tell his Young master, "No, Young Master you're not weak at all. I'm just saying you've became soft doesn't mean you're weak. It's just that you're not your usual self recently. I'm just worrying over you as the Lord's right hand." Ryuu said as he bows a little.

"Well, thanks for your concern Ryuu. But I'm fine. So, let's continue." Setsuna lift her sword with both of her hand and pointing it at Ryuu.

Otherwise Ryuu put his Sword back to the _Saya_ ( Saya is scabbard for Katana. Well both Ryuu and Setsuna are using Katana instead of Sword but after awhile not writing this fanfic I forgot and wrote Sword instead of Katana so, I'm so sorry. Next chapter I'll write down Katana not Sword.)

"What are you doing Ryuu? The training is not over yet."

Ryuu turn his body and walk away, after a few steps he stops and turn his head to Setsuna, "My Lord, Tsubasa-sama was asking for you earlier. He said he wanted to discus something with you." Then he leaves Setsuna behind.

Setsuna just stand there watching Ryuu left, a little dumbfounded, "He should just say that earlier instead of fighting with me. Ryuu sure never change after 2 years." Setsuna take a deep breath and sigh as she put her Sword back to the scabbard (I'll use the term Katana for next chapter and soon -.-). "Hope Tsubasa-sama not expecting me so soon."

**Asuna's POV**

"I'm BORED!" I yelled as everyone in the room turn their gaze at me, but I don't care because I really am bored.

"Asuna! Please don't yell." My sweet inchou Ayaka scold me, but I only grin and put my head on her lap, snuggle to her warmness.

"Ayaka, I'm bored please entertain me." I said as my hand roaming around her perfect hips.

"Asuna! Stop it! Everybody is looking at us!" She tries to stop me but it's useless because I like to tease her a lot.

"Arara, Asuna, inchou. You two should get a room you know." Tease Asakura

"Ma ma, you two still as lovely dovey as ever I see. Asuna why don't you bring inchou to your bedroom?" Add Konoka, she put her magazine down and put her hand in front of her lip while smiling like an old lady.

"Yeah, I think I should." My grin gone wide as I look at Ayaka, her face turned as red as tomato. Everybody is laughing at us.

Meanwhile

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in the Demon Lord castle, the chosen _Shorai no Mao_ is walking in the dark tunnel, no light, no demon world's mosses, no fireflies, just darkness surround her. She took a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second before fastening her pace. She stopped, standing inside a big and high cave, green light illuminate the dark cave.

"You ask for me, your majesty?" Setsuna kneel in front of a tall figure sitting on an enormous chair.

Lord Tsubasa sitting on the enormous chair, "Yes indeed I ask you to come here. Set-kun my dear daughter-in-law, as the day wedding approach fast… ummm… How could I say it…" He paused for awhile, thinking the right words to say, "well, to be blunt I just want to ask you how's your progress on controlling _the silence_. You know you and my lovely Hanako can't married unless you can completely controlling _the silence_ right?"

"I'm aware of that my Lord."

"So, did you make a satisfying progress on it?" Lord Tsubasa's face is becoming serious.

"The truth is I've made a specific progress, but I presume it won't be enough to fulfill your hope and plan, my lord."

"I don't like the word_ specific_ in your sentence, if it's no mean perfect. But I appreciate your effort on making progress on your own. Well, it'll make me a little proud if you're just some demon becoming _Shorai no Mao_. But…" again, Lord Tsubasa paused for awhile, "But, since you're not an ordinary demon like me, so I expect more from you. You know Set-kun, no demon in this world could make _the forest of last hope_ be that happy unless they're special, and what it's mean by special is, you have the power of the one who made it. The first Demon Lord himself."

As she heard those word came out from Lord Tsubasa's mouth make Setsuna's sweat drop, she had heard those words a lot since the first time she became _Shorai no Mao_, but every time she heard it she couldn't get used to it, on the contrary it makes her shudder even now. Although Setsuna's sweat drops a lot, she still embolden herself to open her mouth, "I-I'm sorry my Lord, but like I've said it many times before. I don't have the power of the first Demon Lord."

Lord Tsubasa cocked his eyebrow, smiling at Setsuna's respond, "What are you talking about Set-kun? Of course you don't have the power of the first Demon Lord. What I'm saying is just your power is almost like the first Demon Lord, only if you could manage to control _the silence_, the power us Demon Lords could only use." Say Lord Tsubasa, laughing, "Heck, if you have the same power as the first Demon Lord, then you got to be the reincarnation of the first Demon Lord himself. But you are not the reincarnation of him, because he's still locked down inside the world of _the silence_, the world where every demon soul that leave their old bodies rest. Like human reincarnation, we leave our body then we rest for some amount of time there then reincarnated in a new body. The difference is when human reincarnated they will have a new life and no memory of their pervious life. But demons are different the only change is their body, they will still have their power and a vague memory of their pervious life. Like me I remember a little about my pervious life, I was a warrior of the Hawk tribe, but the other like my family that time and stuff I don't remember. Well, a lot of demons don't really care about their pervious life and continue their present life, just like you. And that's the most important thing, live your life now, because there's no way you could change your past, what you can do is just living the present..." Suddenly he stop talking, "…Wait somehow I just saying something amazing, did anyone record that? Anyone?"

Setsuna sigh in relieve, Lord Tsubasa somehow scary and have a really dominating aura around him, but again, he's still kinda weird in every sense of way.

"Nobody is? Well, it's okay. I'm calling Set-kun here not just to make her listens to my wonderful speech, so I'll let it slip." He gaze toward one of his men, "But make sure next time someone out of you should take a note of it, okay?" He just got a slight nod for answer from his men, "Good then." Finally he turns his gaze completely on Setsuna. "Anyway Set-kun, I'm asking you here not to giving you any speech like that, I'm sorry. So let's get to the point, Today we'll have your _rarely_ _special_ training. It's already the time you know."

Suddenly Setsuna's body flinched and shivers for a bit, she feels her hand sweaty. This _rare_ _special _is somehow a little eerie, and kinda dreadful. It's actually make her a bit contended.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry again .<p>

That's all update for now. I'll try to update faster next time .

Ahh!

Almost forgot.

Thanks for the support and review, I really appreciate it...

I appreciate anonymous too, but I hope you guys willing to join the site ^.^v

Anyway, once again, Thank you very very much! m(_ _)m

P.S: I'm sorry for the bad English, 'cuz it's not my first language, nor my second either...

**Review Please...**


End file.
